Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6-(-8z+10)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -6 {-1(}\gray{-8z+10}{)} $ $ -6 + {8z-10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 8z {-6 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 8z {-16}$ The simplified expression is $8z-16$